A Bet
by UnluckyTeddyBear13
Summary: Sakura and Ino make a bet about our favorite couple. Sasuke and Naruto. Yaoi you've been warned.


A Bet. Another SasuNaru Fanfic brought to you by Stalker-Sama

(UTB13 talking)

"them crazy folk talking"

this is my first story. take it easy on me please?

* * *

Sakura and Ino were walking through the forest on the outside of Konoha and arguing when all of a sudden Sakura cried out "LET'S MAKE A BET!" "About who, what, and why." Ino stated after Sakura's sudden out burst. "Sasuke and Naruto. What you may ask. It will be on if Naruto can give sasuke a nosebleed or the other way around. 'Cause we're both very bored." "Ok, how much?" "$20." They dashed off in the directions of the people they bet on. Ino went to Sasuke and Sakura to Naruto

*with Sakura and Naruto*

Sakura was telling Naruto of her plan to get Sasuke to nosebleed, but didn't tell him of about the bet she made with Ino.

"Naruto please! I want to see Sasuke Nosebleed!"

"Oh all right but what do I do?"

"You do the sexiest pose you can think of but you hafta be Topless!"

"WHAT? I NEVER AGREED TO THAT!" naruto screeched as sakura ripped his top off to examine his tanned chest. 'Damn naruto' she thought, `you might give me a nosebleed. `

"Uhh….. Sakura your nose is bleeding…" naruto stated randomly

"Whhaaaat? No it isn't!" sakura said trying to hide her nosebleed

"Umm yess it is."

You could hear the screaming and the thud all over Konoha.

*mean while with ino and sasuke*

"Please?" "No" "Pretty please" "No" "why sasuke-kun?" "Because who do you get a nosebleed from?" "nar-kiba!" "who in the bloody hell is nar-kiba?" "Umm… fine it's for naruto…" damn no he's gonna be pissed… ino thought she looked up and saw an evil glint in sasuke's eyes…"umm sasuke-kun what are you thinking…?" "Why didn't you say it was naruto? Honestly you could've just told me and I would have been gone already." "Oh ok…."

*when naruto wakes up*

Naruto woke up to find a blurry pink blob above him. "Naruto! Thank goodness! I'm so sorry I knocked you out! I didnt mean to hit you so hard!"

"Sakura, I'm fine. It didnt hurt that much... Just dont hit me again."

"Fine just let's get sasuke to nosebleed!"

"_YOSHA!"_

_(STALKER-SAMA: they left the place they were !)[Just a note….]_

*with sasuke*

_Evil thoughts….__ (S-s soo that's what goes on his head…..)sasuke _thought about how he could Naruto to nosebleed "s-s-sasuke?" ino stuttered he had an evil look in his eye, that's not good, just like that look he gave naruto before he fucked him the screams could be heard all over the village….[naruto couldn't walk for weeks….] "hn" was all sasuke said before he ran to the Uchiha manor.

*with naruto*

"But sakura do I really hafta wear this?" now what was he complaining about? Well let's see he was now wearing a really cute maid costume with cat ears. "Awww but Naruto! Sasuke's gonna get a really big nosebleed from this…" sakura whined, "but if you don't want to you can always wear your second option" she said as she pulled a high school girl's outfit with and extremely short skirt. "N-n-no! Im perfectly fine with this even though it's ridiculous…" he mumbled that last part so sakura wouldn't hear it "what was that naruto?" "N-n-nothing…" "Okay" Now they were off to get sasuke to nosebleed. sakura let out a squeal of delight and then got a _brilliant _idea. "Naruto?"

"Yeah?" Naruto asked slightly nervous that sakura was going to make him do something that he didn't want to do.

"how about instead of cat ears you have a fox tail and fox ears!"

"you mean I have to be a kitsune?"

"YES! Exactly! Now where to find some fox ears and tail?" sakura said as she trailed of in thought. "ummm…..sakura?"

"yeah Naruto?" she said looking back at him only to see he had fox ears and a fox tail… (He has KyUUBI in him for Satan's sake!) "N-n-naruto…where did you get those? Sakura asked as she pointed to the fox ears and tail… "Huh? Oh these I've always had them I just use genjutsu to hide them….heh…." Naruto stated as it were an everyday thing…

*with sasuke*

Sasuke was just about to head out when he realised that he would need to be ready for after he got naruto to nosebleed so he ran back to the mansion-house-thingy and pulled out some lube and put it on the table next to his bed. he then ran to find Naruto.

*with naruto*

sakura finally got naruto to wear the maid outfit and dragged him along to the training ground. "now naruto" she said " stay right here okay? im going to go find sasuke."

"right"

and wtih that she was off, but not to go find sasuke she was off to find a camera.

*with sasuke*

sasuke went running to the training ground after hearing neji talking about naruto and sakura running over that way. as he came nearer to the training ground he saw naruto sitting on top of one of the posts (like the ones where naruto was tied up when kakshi was first there...bad explination) as he got closer he saw wht naruto was wearing and nearly died of blood loss as the blood came spruting from his nose "na-na-naruto?" sasuke stammered. there was a flash and sakura jumped out from behind the bush next to sasuke and screamed " I WIN!"

"Tsk. And I thought I would win. Damnit now I owe you $20….." ino pulled out her wallet. Then she looked up. "hey where'd Naruto and Sasuke go?"

"probably to Sasuke's house. To have some _fun_." Sakura said fishing in her bag for her camera. "Let's go after them." I want Some pictures for my photo album."

"Ok." And off they went to the Uchiha Manor. They spotted the couple in the master bedroom heavily making out. "turn the flash off we don't want to be seen." Whispered Sakura.

"right"

*********4 hours later*********

"…wow. THAT WAS AMAZING!" Sakura Yelled and then ran off to find a Kinko's to get her pictures printed.

She forgot about ino who had passed out from blood loss about halfway through Sasuke's and Naruto's 3rd round and was left there until the morning.

The next day Naruto was limping….

The End!


End file.
